Hot times in the Hot tub!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody is in a relationship and Sierra can't stand it especially with the new season starting soon! She decides she wants to have some time to herself but finds herself getting some company from someone unexpected. Knowing she's being placed on the heroes team, she wasn't expecting to find comfort from someone who was labeled as a villain.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was around 3:00am and Sierra just couldn't take it anymore! Cody declared his love for Dawn last week and since then the two were inseparable and the hand holding and cuddling by the pool was driving her crazy! She couldn't sleep or eat or do anything for that matter! She couldn't get Cody and Dawn out of her head.

Everyone went inside around 2:00am and that's when the pool area got quiet so Sierra decided that she was going to sit in the hot tub and look at the stars while she tried to take her mind off of everything. She slipped into the tub until she was neck deep in water letting the bubbles float all around her. This was surprisingly calming for her. She could see why Bridgette and Geoff liked it so much. She felt like she could fall asleep in the tub. She closed her eyes and then quickly opened them when she heard the water lightly splash. She opened her eyes to find Scott had got in the hot tub.

"You scared me." Sierra sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting in the hot tub." Scott rolled his eyes. "Same as you."

"I can't sleep." Sierra sighed. "I can't believe that Cody would do this to me."

"Do what?" Scott smirked. "It's not like you two were even together in the first place."

"I love him." Sierra smiled for a second. "He's my dream guy."

"Well you obviously aren't his dream girl." Scott swished some water around with his hand. "Instead of obsessing over him why don't you do something more constructive with your time and maybe find someone who is actually interested in you?"

"Why are you giving me advice?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "It's not like you're exactly a hit with the ladies."

"I know what it's like to have someone you love not love you back." Scott told her. "If you tell anyone I said that I'll have to kill you."

"Why who broke your heart?" Sierra asked him.

"You." Scott admitted. "You're always trying for Cody and he doesn't even deserve you or appreciate you! He just walks all over you."

"That's not true!" Sierra defended Cody. "Cody really loved it when I helped him in season three!"

"Cody only played along because you helped him to the end." Scott rolled his eyes. "I never liked Cody. I've been watching this show since season one and he keeps going for girls like Gwen who are way out of his league and the girls that do care he kicks them to the curb. He's only dating Dawn because she's being nice to him and he's never actually had that kind of attention before."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sierra sighed. "I shouldn't even be listening to you. I saw how you play the game and you're going to be a villain in the next season."

"So what?" Scott rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that rotten, horrible, manipulative people can't find love? Look what happened with Heather and Alejandro."

"Scott, I love Cody." Sierra insisted.

"He's not in love with you." Scott rolled his eyes. "When we play game I'm going to rule the team and I'll get rid of Alejandro and Heather and I'll be king of the team and every king needs a queen."

"You think I'd be your queen?" Sierra laughed. "I would never do that. I like nice guys and you're definitely not a nice guy."

"I'd be nice to you." Scott smirked at her. "What do ya say? Give me a chance?"

"Scott, I can't do that." Sierra sighed.

"You know he'll never pick you so why do you keep wasting all your time?" Scott asked her.

"I...I...I don't know." Sierra started to cry. "I just want him to love me but he picked Dawn!"

"Don't cry." Scott told her. "You can so much better."

"You really think so?" Sierra sniffled. "I just don't know if I can do another season without Cody!"

"You'll have me." Scott moved over in the hot tub next to Sierra. "I'll take care of you. Let me show you?"

Scott placed an arm around Sierra's arm and leaned in and kissed her. The kissing soon became making out and making out soon involved Sierra's bikini top coming off and falling into the bubbling water. Sierra was sure this wasn't supposed to happen but part of her liked it and the next thing she knew she found herself sitting on Scott's lap while he was sporting an erection.

Scott started kissing Sierra's breasts while Sierra ran her finger through his hair. Sierra started to pull off Scott's boxers that he was wearing and they were soon floating in the water next to Sierra's bikini top. Scott pushed Sierra up so her back was up against the cement wall in the tub.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked her.

"Yes." Sierra smiled and kissed him.

"Just checking." Scott smirked as he went slowly inside her making her moan.

Scott slowly went in and out of Sierra who moaned louder and louder with every thrust Scott did and each one better than the last. Scott started to groan with pleasure and within seconds he had came inside of her. Sierra felt the warm sensation as the heat from the hot tub finally got up to the couple. They only now realized just how hot the water was. When they were done Scott leaned next to Sierra and held her hand in his.

"Hey, do you want to spend the night in my room?" Scott panted as he asked her.

"You're serious?" Sierra asked him. "I mean...It was great...It's just that I thought you would lea-"

"I'm not going to leave you." Scott interrupted her. "I don't just want a one night stand. I want you for you and I don't care if the others don't like it. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Seriously?" Sierra asked him. "No guy has ever said that to me. Maybe I was wrong about you."

"You were." Scott smirked. "Everyone always thinks I'm an asshole, which I am. Even assholes have a heart. Do you want to go wood carving with me tomorrow after breakfast?"

"I'd love to." Sierra smiled as she put her bikini top back on and stepped out of the hot tub. "What do I tell Cody?"

"Don't tell him anything." Scott climbed out of the hot tub . "He's not even worth telling. He'll figure it out eventually. I'm tired, do you wanna go to my room and get some sleep?"

"Let's go." Sierra took his hand and the two of them walked to Scott's room.

* * *

**There you guys go! This is for Scoterra day! I wanted him to have Scott have a sweet side and if this ever becomes official I want everyone to know that we at the Total Drama Fan Forum had this couple before it happened. Scoterra day September 13th 2013. **


End file.
